


The Love That Counts

by jedi_harkness



Series: Return to Talos IV [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book: Burning Dreams - Margaret Wander Bonanno, Book: The Enterprise War - John Jackson Miller, Christopher Pike Feels, Episode: s00e01 The Cage, Episode: s01e15-16 The Menagerie, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vina Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: "If I have to wait for you, I will," Chris assured Vina. He leaned close to kiss her hand, and then smiled. "After all, it took us thirteen years to get to this moment."Vina softly combed her fingers through his hair. "I'll wait for however long you need me to. You're worth it. You always were," she offered, her words both sweet and sincere.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Number One (mentioned), Christopher Pike/Vina
Series: Return to Talos IV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a holiday break and some minor writer's block, I'm back with the first chapter of my newest Pike/Vina story. This is the fourth entry in the series, and it picks up after 'Coming Back to You' and goes through the events of 'Say Goodnight Till It Be Morrow' and beyond. If you've read the tags, then you know this is the one where Chris and Vina finally take their relationship to the next level. I know some of you have read and liked this series because it's been Gen so far, and I apologize to anyone who wasn't expecting smut. There won't be a lot of mature/explicit parts in this story, and I'll do my best to make those chapters as stand-alone as possible. And since this has multiple chapters, it'll take time to complete, especially since I'm still working on 'Defying the Darkness' and my Pike/Number One-centric fics. All that being said, and I hope you enjoy. And thanks always for your kudos, comments, and patience!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry, and on Star Trek: Discovery created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Star Trek and it's related characters are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

Vina looked on with a tender smile as Christopher Pike sat on the grass with his legs outstretched and resting back on his hands. He closed his eyes as he turned his face skywards, wearing a smile of his own as the sun warmed his face. She could imagine how good it must have felt when just months before he was facing living the remainder of his life in a vegetating body. The Talosians had 'looked in' on him over the years via a mental link, and it was through that link they learned of his accident on the cadet cruise. They had told Vina what had happened and how horribly he'd been injured, and the heartbreak she felt in that moment was unimaginable. While she'd been living with her own Christopher Pike for the past thirteen years, the real Chris remained in her heart and was never far from her mind. Every now and then she would touch Chris' mind through the Talosian link, mainly during times when he felt the most alone. Perhaps she, and the Talosians, should have let him go for good once he left Talos IV. But seeing him at this moment, living in an illusion of a younger and healthy body, she was grateful they hadn't.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she saw Chris' eyes on her, his face splitting into a grin. "What is it?" he asked.

Vina bit her lip, smiling sheepishly as she blushed. "Oh... I was thinking how fortunate it was that we kept our eye on you."

Chris quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, if you hadn't been keeping tabs on me, you wouldn't have known I'd burned myself to a crisp," he said wryly.

Vina snorted. "You make us sound like spies. Which I guess we were in a way."

Chris' face softened. "You explained why; that you only wanted to know how I was doing. And you weren't being invasive, which I appreciate. And I didn't mean to sound like I don't appreciate what the Talosians have done for me," he said, sitting up straighter and pulling his knees to his chest.

Vina scooted closer to him. "I only reached out to you at certain times, like when you were stranded in the Pergamum Nebula. I-I know what it's like to be alone, I only wanted you to know I was with you."

Chris was pensive as he put an arm around her shoulders. "Yet at the same time you were with your Chris."

Vina nodded, relaxing into his embrace. "I know, it's bizarre. Only on this planet, right?" she said on a dry chuckle.

"I know I haven't been back for long, but... do you miss him?" Chris asked her carefully.

Vina took a moment to gather her thoughts. "No. It was like you never left, and now that you're back... it feels like our life together is going on. Although technically... I guess this would be a reboot."

"Only on this planet," Chris quipped, repeating her earlier sentiment. He was quiet for a moment before adding, "That being said, I imagine my coming back brings... certain changes."

"Been the first time in years that I've slept alone," Vina said with a lopsided smile.

Chris turned to her, concerned. "Have you been okay with it? Really?" he asked. He had previously confessed to wondering if she might prefer living with 'her' Chris.

Vina faced him and touched his cheek, wanting to put his mind at ease. "Yes, I have. You've gone through a lot of hardship since the accident, and you're still getting acclimated to living here. I wasn't expecting us to become lovers the moment you arrived." Her fingertips trailed over his soft skin and she cast her eyes downward. "And I understand that Una still has a piece of your heart. I understand more than you know."

Chris swallowed. "You had someone special before Talos?"

Vina nodded, her heart growing heavy. "You actually met him when you came the first time. At least, how he would have been had he survived the crash. Dr. Theodore Haskins, who led the expedition."

Chris' eyes widened as he made the connection. "That old gentleman... you two were together?"

"Engaged, actually. We were going to ask the Captain of the _Columbia_ to perform the ceremony before the ship..." Vina replied, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Chris' face softened, his eyes full of sympathy. "Oh, Vina... I'm so sorry," he offered, gathering her into a hug.

Tears slipped down Vina's cheeks as she buried her face in his chest. "It's alright," she managed before looking back up at him. "He was the reason I even survived the crash; he pushed me into the refrigeration unit as we went down. I don't even remember much of what happened after I was rescued. Just... constant pain. The Talosians did their best to fix me, but as you know there was only so much they could do. When they first gave me the illusions, it was so I could forget that pain. And as time went on, they became my life. So I never... properly grieved Theo," she said sniffling, the weight inside her falling away as she wiped at her eyes.

"But now that... things have changed, you're letting that grief in," Chris said.

"Just as you're grieving your old life, and what you could have had with Una," Vina replied, a wistful smile coming to her lips. "So you're not the only one with issues."

Chris sighed, looking off to the Mojave city skyline on the horizon. "I-I'm sorry I arrived with so much baggage. I hoped our picnic do-over would be a happier affair."

Vina was touched by Chris' consideration for her feelings. "I had thirteen years of constant happiness, so to experience... real human emotion again, it's kind of..." she began before looking down at the ground.

Chris raised an eyebrow with a little smile. "Refreshing?"

Another blush came to Vina's cheeks as she giggled. "It sounds strange, but yes."

"Not that strange. It makes a certain sense when you think about it," Chris said.

"I don't mean to say it was boring. And I had some sad days, which my Chris helped me get through. That was the thing, though. My Chris' emotions were dictated by my moods, and he was whatever I needed him to be. He didn't come with any baggage and he didn't need any support. I hadn't realized how much I missed that aspect of being in a relationship," Vina told him.

"So you're saying you're okay with my baggage?" Chris asked.

"I am. What I mean is, I'm here for you. Whatever support you need, I'm happy to give it," Vina replied, lacing her fingers through his.

Chris gently squeezed her hand. "What if... when I'm ready to give myself to you wholeheartedly, you're not ready?"

Vina smiled, touching their joined hands much like she had the previous time they shared a picnic. "We can work through it. And I imagine you would be willing to wait for me. But that being said, I have a feeling that I'll be ready when you are."

"If I have to wait for you, I will," Chris assured Vina. He leaned close to kiss her hand, and then smiled. "After all, it took us thirteen years to get to this moment."

Vina softly combed her fingers through his hair. "I'll wait for however long you need me to. You're worth it. You always were," she offered, her words both sweet and sincere.

Chris put a hand to Vina's cheek and slowly ran the pad of his thumb over her skin, making her shiver inside. "You're incredible," he murmured before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Would you like to stay a little longer?"

"I'm up for leaving if you are," Vina replied.

Chris nodded. "You want to ride back or just...?"

"Actually... would it be okay if we didn't go back to the ranch?" Vina asked.

"Of course," Chris said before shaking his head at himself. "We've been at the ranch almost constantly since I've been back. I never thought to ask if you wanted to go to your home."

"We will one of these days. But I was thinking we could go someplace that's very special to me," Vina said, taking his hand again. "And please don't feel bad. Our top priority was making you comfortable, and I love spending time here in Mojave," she assured him. "Ready to go?"

Chris nodded and smiled. "Yes, ma'am," he replied with a squeeze.

Vina returned his nod, and in the next instant the ground beneath them softened. The picnic setting, the horses, the entire Mojave parkland had changed into the beautiful Lebanon seaside she had loved since childhood. She couldn't help brightening as Chris looked around with wonder at the clear blue sky, the white sands, and the crashing waves. His clothing had changed into a loose gray cotton t-shirt and khaki shorts, and once he stood he wiggled his toes in the sand.

"What a gorgeous spot!" Chris enthused before helping Vina to her feet. "Where are we?"

"Lebanon. I always went here on school holidays. In fact..." Vina replied, pointing to a spot just offshore. "This is where I would stay."

Chris blinked. "Is... is that a villa?"

Vina giggled. "Yes. It belonged to my aunt."

"Good god, it's huge! That's a lot of house for just the two of us," Chris quipped.

"Imagine how big it seemed to a twelve-year-old," Vina said twinkling. "Do you like your new clothes?"

Chris looked down at himself. "Oh yeah, these are fine," he replied. He then gazed appreciatively at Vina's blue one-piece swimsuit and cover-up skirt that was tied at the waist, both in a shimmering fabric. "You look beautiful," he offered with a grin.

Vina smiled giddily, warming at the praise. "Thank you," she said, doing a quick balletic twirl for him.

"We should've gone dancing," Chris observed, and then another smile crossed his face. "Hey, we can do anything we want. Why not share a dance right now?"

"Hmm, what kind of band fits best on the beach?" Vina wondered.

"I'm thinking... a string quartet," Chris said, and then beautiful, lilting music came to Vina's ears as she saw a formally-dressed string quartet appear out of thin air, already seated in chairs and playing their instruments.

Vina laughed. "And you say you're not romantic."

Chris shrugged with a lopsided smile. "I have my moments," he replied before offering her his hand. "Would you do me the honor?"

Vina grinned as she accepted it. "Most definitely."

Still smiling, Chris kept their hands linked while placing his free one about her waist. At the next beat the quartet began playing Debussy's _Clair De Lune_ , and Vina's heart flipped as they proceeded to dance.

"I love this piece," Vina murmured happily, letting the combined sounds of the music and the crashing surf wash over her.

"Did you dance to this when you were younger?" Chris asked, referring to the ballet lessons Vina's father had given her when she was a girl.

Vina nodded. "It was one of my recital pieces," she said, and then she grinned as she glanced at the movement of their feet. "I was wondering when you'd let me see your dancing skills."

"Well, ballroom dancing was required learning at the Academy. I was always told I was good, but I never knew if people were just being nice," Chris said.

"I can't speak for all of them, but I would venture that most of them were telling the truth. And I concur with that group," Vina told him grinning.

Chris smiled humbly, which made her melt. "From a trained ballerina, that's a high compliment."

"Oh, the true high compliment would've come from my father. And I dare say he would have been impressed," Vina offered.

"I wish I'd met him, even though I wouldn't have been able to..." Chris began before he swallowed.

Vina gently threaded her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you got to meet _Maman_ , as hard as it must have been for you."

"It tore me up not to tell her that you were still alive," Chris said softly.

Vina nodded, her throat tightening. "I can imagine, but I think it was just as well. It might have been harder for her and my father to know I was somewhere they could never go," she said before looking up at him sadly. "Do you think I was wrong to stay here and never go back home?"

Chris sighed. "I can't judge others' actions, only my own. At one time I would've said I'd never leave everyone I care about without looking back, but now..."

"Now you better understand my reasons for staying," Vina finished for him, and he nodded. "Did you... did you think I was a coward? For not wanting to return to the outside world?"

"Honestly, I did. But as I said, I can't judge. Only you knew what was best for you. And you thought it best to stay here. And it wasn't as if I left you alone," Chris said.

"But you still thought it a failure on your part," Vina said.

"I thought I had to rescue you, and I couldn't," Chris replied.

"As far as I was concerned, the Talosians had rescued me," Vina said.

"And you tried to rescue them in turn, by going along with that plan," Chris said, and then he chuckled. "Took me a while to make that observation."

"Very skewed thinking on mine and the Talosians' parts," Vina quipped.

"I never blamed the Talosians for wanting to survive," Chris said before touching his forehead to Vina's. "And I never blamed you for wanting to ease your loneliness."

Vina swallowed, laying her free hand on his cheek. "But we shouldn't have tried to trick or force you into doing anything. And for that we're very sorry," she offered, her voice lowering to a whisper. "I'm so very sorry."

"Hey, it's water under the bridge," Chris assured her soothingly, pressing his lips to her temple. "We're now working at making a life together, and maybe we can help the Talosians like they've helped us."

Vina grinned. "I've always loved your optimism," she said, kissing his cheek as the music ended. "And I loved dancing with you. Thank you," she added sweetly.

"Thank you, Miss Vina," Chris offered with a small incline of his head.

"I'd love to stay out here, but I'm eager to show you the house," Vina said as the musicians disappeared. "And if we feel like dancing again we can do it inside," she added twinkling.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this villa had a ballroom," Chris said as Vina led him by the hand.

Vina laughed. " _Pere_ always wanted to make one of the spare rooms a dance studio, but Auntie wouldn't let him. Rest assured, there's plenty of room to dance," she replied as they jogged towards the house.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chris yawned as he padded out to the deck, and when his eyes refocused he could see the sparkle of the ocean in early dawn. He had to admit, the Lebanon coast was just as beautiful as the Mojave desert. He understood why this place was so special to Vina. He took a moment to inhale the scent of his hot coffee before settling onto one of the loungers. As soon as Vina was awake they would make breakfast together and plan their day, so right now he was taking some quiet time for himself to think. _And what a peaceful and lovely place to think_ , he mused. Perhaps he should offer to make Vina's favorite breakfast as a way to say 'thank you.'

"Been saying 'thank you' a lot, lately," Chris murmured to himself with a chuckle. He truly was grateful to be here on Talos where he could live a fuller life than he would have been able to elsewhere. He literally had everything that anyone could ever want, and yet he found it hard to just... revel in it. Granted, the accident and his recovery were very traumatic, and he and the Talosians were still getting 'in sync.' Since his caretakers were still learning his thought patterns they occasionally got their lines crossed, and truth be told a part of Chris was still resistant. Truth and honesty always meant a lot to him, so living in an illusion took a lot of getting used to.

Even while Chris was settling into his new present, he couldn't help brooding over regrets of his past. He might have been known as the Best of Starfleet, but he always thought he could be better. He wondered if, when all was said and done, he ever made a meaningful difference. Over the years people had told him he'd made a difference in their lives, but did he make a difference in the universe? Did it matter whether he did or didn't? At the very least he could have made different choices in his own life. But then again, his future had been set no matter what. Even if he and Una had gotten together, it would have come to a tragic end. He could only imagine how Una must have felt when she heard about the accident. If they'd been involved, it would have only added to her pain.

"You're looking rather glum for a fellow who gets to enjoy this view whenever he wants," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Chris startled and snapped his head around, and then couldn't help barking a laugh when he saw a smirking Phil Boyce leaning against the side of the open glass door with a cup of coffee in hand. At least it was the image of Phil, as the real Boyce was back on Earth.

"I guess the Talosians figured I needed someone to talk to," Chris said.

Phil shrugged and stepped over to sit on the lounger next to Chris'. "Okay, so they made me from your head. Your choices of confidants are pretty limited here, and I doubt you'd want to think or talk to yourself all the time."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

Phil huffed. "Sure, if you want to get technical. But at least you're having the experience of talking to someone. And at this moment, they're sensing that there's some things you don't want to talk to Vina about. At least not now."

"I-I don't want her to think I'm not happy with her, it's just... I need time. And she does, too," Chris said.

Phil nodded. "Well, that's only natural. You haven't seen each other for years, and before then you only knew each other for a few days. Although it was an intense few days."

"Yeah..." Chris said, glancing at the waves for a moment.

"There's nothing wrong with taking time, especially if you really care for the girl," Phil said.

"I do, very much. I always cared for her," Chris said.

Phil thoughtfully sipped his coffee. "And you cared for Una, too."

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "God, it was... it was so fucked up."

"And you're still making it fucked up," Phil said bluntly.

Chris snapped his head in Phil's direction. "What the hell do you mean by that?" he spat back. He didn't know if he should be more annoyed with the Talosians or his own head.

"Chris, you're one of the most caring guys I've ever known. I always admired you for your big heart. But the cold, hard, fact is: Una's not here, and Vina is," Phil told him.

A flare of anger shot through Chris. "And I should forget about Una?"

Phil was undeterred. "No, of course not. I'm only saying..." The older man cast his eyes downward for a moment. "Vina is right here and she loves you. I'm not dismissing what you felt, and still feel for Una, but you had your chance and missed it. It's not good to dwell on things that can't be undone. Right here and right now, you have a chance to grab happiness with both hands. If you don't, well... what was the use in Spock risking the death penalty?"

Chris' jaw tightened, and then he shook his head with a huff. "I gotta give it to you Talosians, you replicate the memories of my friends all too well," he muttered.

Phil smirked. "Wouldn't the real Boyce have given you a guilt trip?"

Chris sighed with a nod. "And then some."

Phil chuckled before narrowing his eyes at Chris. "This isn't just about your love life, is it?"

"It's... everything," Chris said as he got to his feet. "Why can't I just... enjoy this?" he went on, gesturing at their surroundings.

"It's something I've always noticed about you, Chris. You never just let yourself be happy," Phil said.

"If I wanted a head-shrinker I would've thought of Kat," Chris groused, going to the rail of the deck.

"Well, you wanted me. So you got me," Phil said as he went over to join him. "Honest to god, I think your greatest happiness was in helping others, even at the cost to yourself," he went on, and then he gave Chris an appraising look. "Oh... is that it? You think your life doesn't have purpose anymore?"

Chris turned to him. "You're the guy who said that a man either meets life head-on or turns his back from it and starts to whither away."

"So you think you've turned your back on life? You made the choice to come back here," Phil replied.

"I know, I know..." Chris said on another sigh. "I used to think Vina had turned her back on life. Hell, I even said she was a coward for staying here."

"She knows you were just being honest," Phil said.

"Too honest," Chris said. "It hasn't been smooth-going, I admit. However, I think we can make a good life together. But will it... can it have purpose?"

Phil snorted. "Chris, you said just yesterday that you and Vina might be able to help the Talosians like they're helping the two of you. I'd say that gives you both plenty of purpose."

"I've spoken with the Magistrate, and I've seen the city ruins," Chris murmured, recalling the feelings of awe and sadness as he saw the crumbled and charred remains of what was once a thriving society. "I know they want me to help, they're sure I can help. I-I just don't know how, or if I can. I'm just a guy in a wheelchair." 

Phil smiled and shook his head. "Okay, so you're not able-bodied anymore. But this..." he reached over to tap Chris' temple. "This is still in good working order. You're a man of great vision, and a smarter guy than you give yourself credit for. That's as valuable to the Talosians as latinum. And Vina was Dr. Haskins' assistant, wasn't she? I'll bet she's a bright girl," he said before having another sip of coffee. "Boy, the things you two could do together. Not to be crass, but no wonder the Talosians thought you would make a good match."

"You're as bad as them," Chris teased.

"Of course, they made me from your head," Phil countered.

"So to be technical, they're the ones telling me to get my head out of my ass," Chris said.

"I came from your memories, so maybe it's you telling you to get your head out of your ass," Phil retorted.

Chris snorted. "This would only happen here."

"Anything can happen here, which goes to my point. You could be out riding Tango, having a seaside breakfast with Vina, or on a whole other planet, and instead you're here moping and getting the business from me," Phil said a lopsided grin. "Look Chris, I get it. And so do they. You need time and they and Vina are not going to push you. That being said, you've been given a great gift. It's up to you to make the most of it."

Chris nodded. "I know what Spock risked by bringing me back here, and I'm grateful for the Talosians' generosity. I-I just worry that I'll let them down. That I'll let Vina down."

"You, my friend, will never let that happen," Phil said, and then he cocked his head. "Are you worried that you're letting Vina down now?"

"She lived the last thirteen years with an illusion of me. And then I come back and I'm still hung up on Una," Chris replied.

"But she isn't she also getting over someone?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, but..." Chris said, peering into his coffee cup. "What if I don't live up to the Pike she's known? What if she'd rather be with her memories of Dr. Haskins or... or that Chris Pike?" he went on, rubbing the back of his neck. "God, I'm jealous of myself. How crazy is that?"

"Your own fault for setting the bar so high," Phil said wryly before having another sip of his coffee.

Chris snorted. "Way to be supportive, Phil."

"Yeah, it sucks to be you. To live on a planet where you can have anything you wish and with a sweet and gorgeous woman who's madly in love with you," Phil said.

"Alright, this isn't the worst life," Chris conceded, sipping his coffee thoughtfully. "So it's really that simple?"

"It can be as simple or as difficult as you make it," Phil replied.

"And if I'm not careful I'll make it difficult," Chris said.

"By George, I think he's got it!" Phil declared. "Chris, you really have it good here, and you can make it even better. For yourself, for Vina, and even for the Talosians. Just don't get so caught up in taking care of everyone else that you forget yourself, okay? You're being well looked-after here. Enjoy it."

Chris nodded. "Recommendation noted, Doctor," he said with a little smile.

Phil groaned with a head-shake. "That usually meant you weren't going to do what I said," he muttered.

"I will make the most of this, Phil. Not just for my sake but for Vina's," Chris replied.

"I have no doubt that you will, Chris," Phil said before taking one last sip of coffee. He then looked at the ocean view and smiled. "It really is breathtaking here," he said before turning back to Chris. "But it's still not Cape Cod," he added with a wink before his image faded into thin air.

Chris stared at the empty space where Phil's image had been, and then turned back to the horizon with a chuckle. "Now that's a thought. Maybe we'll go there for a visit," he murmured before sipping his coffee.

"Chris?" Vina's soft voice said from behind him.

Chris turned and and his stomach flipped as he saw her standing in the open doorway with her own cup of coffee and a smile on her beautiful face. She was barefoot and wearing a light pink t-shirt with soft gray sweatpants. "Good morning," he greeted her with a grin.

"Morning," Vina offered sweetly as she joined him at the deck railing. "Go where for a visit?"

"Ahm, Cape Cod. Phil Boyce has a place there," Chris explained.

"You were thinking of him just now?" Vina asked.

Chris bit his lip. "Actually... I was just talking to him."

Vina's eyes crinkled with amusement. "Ah... you needed a man-to-man and the Talosians brought you Dr. Boyce."

Chris blushed with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Don't worry, I won't ask what you boys talked about," Vina assured him.

Chris chuckled. "I appreciate it." Biting his lip again, he asked softly, "Vina, I... I'm not letting you down, am I?" 

Vina had been drinking her coffee, and her eyes widened at Chris' question before she lowered her cup. "Letting me down? Because we haven't...?" she began before her face scrunched into a frown. "Chris, did you listen to anything I said yesterday?"

"I don't mean becoming lovers. I mean, that's not the only thing I'm talking about," Chris said before raking a hand through his hair. "I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but I keep wondering how I'm living up to... to him," he added, casting his eyes downward.

Vina blinked. "You're still thinking I might... prefer my Chris to you?"

"I know, it's stupid," Chris murmured, closing his eyes.

"You're damn right, it is!" Vina bit out, her voice harder than usual. "My Chris was... he was you. Granted, he was more... tailor-made for me. But he was made from my memories of you, and from your thought patterns. He was as perfect a copy as they could make. A _copy_ , Chris. Yes, he was everything I wanted him to be, but he was an illusion." She reached out to grasp his bicep. "You, Christopher Pike, are real."

"This isn't real," Chris countered, gesturing at himself.

"Yes, our bodies... our outer shells aren't real. But this..." Vina pressed a palm over Chris' heart while putting his hand over hers. "And this..." she touched his forehead. "Are real. Our appearance is an illusion. But inside, we're living, breathing human beings, flaws and all."

"That's just it, Vina. What if... what if you can't live with my flaws?" Chris asked.

"What if you can't live with mine? Are you saying you'll then live with an ideal version of me or... someone else?" Vina retorted.

"No! I..." Chris started, his voice fading as he got her point.

Vina raised a brow. "Then what makes you think I would live with an illusion of Christopher Pike when I can have the genuine article? Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

Chris made to speak but Vina put her fingers to his lips. "Yes, I lived with that illusory Chris Pike for thirteen years, but it was only so I wouldn't be alone. I never stopped wanting the real you."

Chris closed his eyes as his throat grew tight. He felt undeserving of the woman before him, and not for the first time. "I-I'm sorry. Phil's right, I keep making this hard for myself."

A corner of Vina's mouth kicked up. "Sounds about right for someone who always sets impossible standards for himself."

Chris huffed out a soft chuckle. "I just... I want to be as good a partner for you as he was."

"That goes both ways, Chris," Vina said, putting her arms around his neck. "We can't anticipate each other's needs like the Talosians can, so we'll have to communicate the old-fashioned way. If anyone's flaws become an issue, we'll work it out like any couple."

A tiny grin crossed Chris' face. "You're calling us a couple? Even though we're not lovers?"

"Well, you are courting me, aren't you? I'd say we're a couple," Vina replied twinkling.

"If we're a couple, then it's okay for me to kiss you?" Chris murmured with a playful note in his voice.

"It was never not okay for you to kiss me," Vina whispered, offering her lips as she closed her eyes.

Chris wound his arms around Vina's waist to pull her closer, and then he claimed her mouth in a slow and gentle kiss. He thrilled at the contact while his heart hammered in his chest, and he could feel her body shiver under his touch. The kiss quickly deepened but he made sure not to push, happy to let Vina take control. He felt her hands skim over his back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He teased at her lips with his tongue and she eagerly opened for him. They softly moaned into each other's mouths as he caressed her sides, mapping out her soft curves. He could feel her nipples growing taut against his chest while his blood supply was quickly making it's way south. Just then the need for air became too much and they regretfully broke apart. Their foreheads touched as their breath came out in quick pants, and Chris noticed Vina's sparkling eyes, swollen lips and flushed cheeks. She looked giddy and aroused at the same time, and it was because of him. That fact made him feel as good as the kiss itself had.

"Chris, I..." Vina began as she caressed his cheek. "I will never understand why you're so hard on yourself, because you are amazing."

Chris managed a smile. "At the advice of a good friend, I'm just going to enjoy this moment."

Vina grinned. "You should," she offered before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Chris' smile warmed at the gesture. "So... would you like to have breakfast here, or elsewhere?"

Vina glanced over at the ocean for a moment. "Oh, let's have breakfast out here. It's going to be a beautiful day," she replied brightly.

"Kitchen, or do you want it here now?" Chris offered.

Still smiling, Vina took his hand. "Kitchen, by all means. I love cooking with you."

"I love cooking with you, too," Chris replied happily, kissing her hand as they went back inside.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a heads up: This chapter is definitely NSFW! (Which is reflected in the amended tags.) I made it pretty standalone so it won't affect your overall experience of the story if you choose to skip it.
> 
> Second: I would've posted sooner but the current world crisis has affected the usual routine of our household (and our entire town, really). Thankfully neither myself nor anyone in my immediate family is sick, but finding time to write has been hard to find (sounds funny since I'm home most of the time). I hope you all are staying safe and healthy, and I hope this update will help take your minds off these uncertain and stressful times.
> 
> Third: I originally meant to make this a longer chapter but decided to break it into two parts, in keeping with switching between Vina's perspective and Pike's. (So the next chapter will be from Vina's perspective).

Chris whooped as he broke the surface of the cool water. He quickly wiped his eyes, and then took a few moments to float on his back, a smile crossing his face as he looked up at the blue sky.

This pond was one of his most favorite spots in the entire Mojave parkland. From the moment he learned to ride he often came here either with one or both of his parents, his friends, or by himself. He and Tango had spent many a summer day in this place, and Chris would often take the saddle off the bay gelding to let him graze while he himself would swim in the pond or explore the surrounding parkland. After a long day of consulting and working with the Talosians, Chris was longing for something refreshing and familiar, so he mounted Tango and they headed out.

Chris righted himself in the water, and he could see his equine friend in the distance. Still smiling, he swam for shore and grabbed for his towel once he was out of the water. He had opted to go without a swimsuit since he was alone, and it wasn't as if he was expecting anyone to come by unannounced. Vina could always 'pop in,' but he usually felt a gentle brush against his mind before she appeared.

Chris' smile softened as he thought of Vina. Their days at the beach house had been wonderful, and they spent the majority of their time relaxing, talking, even reliving each other's memories with help from the Talosians. The latter was getting easier for Chris as he was becoming less hesitant to let his caretakers into his mind. He knew their intentions were benign, and it brought a whole new intimacy to his developing relationship with Vina. He knew he wasn't the best at expressing his emotions, and Vina had joked that she was re-learning how to relate to people. Delving into each other's memories and sharing thoughts... Chris could see it's advantages over using words.

After Chris dried himself off, he spread another towel on the grass and under the shade of a tree so he could lie down. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, but the shade was enough that he wouldn't immediately get a sunburn. Chris laughed at himself; even under the full sun he could just 'tell' the Talosians not to let him burn. But then again, the shade also lessened the glare of the sun, which was nice for watching the sky. He got to wondering about working on a suntan; all the years of working in space had made his skin pale. Would Vina like him with a tan? He would ask her about it.

Chris closed his eyes as he relaxed, one arm over his head and his right knee bent so his foot was planted on the ground. His thoughts drifted back to the beach, and the way Vina's wet swimsuit clung to her body. His own body grew warmer, and it wasn't because of the sun. He remembered their kiss, the way his blood thrummed and the building arousal between them. Until that kiss, he hadn't given much thought to how sexual intimacy between him and Vina would even... work. The delta rays had certainly killed his love life as far as his real body was concerned, but he still had his brain, which meant he still had his imagination. And he had the illusory body to act out whatever he imagined, and judging by the way kissing Vina had made him hard, that included sex. It shouldn't have been that surprising, since he came close to having sex with Vina when he'd been held captive. But then again, Vina's body, despite the damage done by the crash, was still functional. Chris' body was not at all functional, and yet it seemed possible that he could enjoy a normal sex life through the Talosian power of illusion. It was a thrilling prospect, but also daunting in some ways. Chris already had concerns about being a good partner for Vina, and he also had in mind that the Talosians were ever-watching so they could maintain the illusions. Would he be able push this aside if... when he was ready to make love to Vina?

Chris cleared his mind and let out a cleansing breath. These musings weren't very relaxing, and he resolved to talk to Vina about his concerns. She was sure to be understanding, and no doubt eager to help him however she could. He was fortunate to have a woman such as Vina in his life. Sweet, kind, smart, funny, and with a soul as beautiful as her illusory body.

Chris' thoughts wandered back to that seashore, to Vina emerging from the waves. The way the droplets of water glistened on her skin and her damp golden tresses fell over her shoulders. He could feel a flood of heat beneath his skin, and his free hand unconsciously drifted down his torso. His memories of Vina played in slow motion, her movements sensual and a sultry smile on her face. A smile of his own crossed his lips, and then his breath hitched as he felt a stirring in his groin. He swallowed hard, focusing on keeping the images in his head. Vina's blue eyes shone with erotic promise as she slowly pulled one strap of her swimsuit down her shoulder. Chris wet his lips as his fingers felt, and then curled around his hardening cock. He saw Vina flash a grin as that come-hither look remained in her eyes, and then she pulled down the opposite strap. Chris began pumping his fist in slow strokes, his breath quickening as he envisioned Vina baring her breasts, and then proceeding to slowly peel the swimsuit off her body. Now fully nude, she moved in a leisurely pace as her hands glided over her creamy skin. The glide of Chris's curled fingers over his hard flesh increased in friction, and Chris moaned as he pictured Vina's fingers playing with her erect nipples. She tossed her head back for a moment as she walked, and then another curvy figure came into Chris' view. The woman's dark hair was blown back by the wind, and she was clad in a very skimpy red bikini. Both she and Vina grinned as they caught each other's eye, and Chris could now see that the other woman was Una.

Chris breathed hard through parted lips, and his hips began to jerk as he stroked himself faster. Vina and Una came together to caress each other's bodies, making a show for Chris' eyes. They flashed him their sexiest smiles, and then Una turned so she was facing front. Taking the cue, Vina went behind her and gave a wink before undoing Una's bikini top. Chris let out a groan and he pumped his fist even faster as the garment fell away to reveal Una's breasts. Vina rested her chin on Una's shoulder as she cupped them from behind, and Una closed her eyes with a moan as she arched into the touch. Chris was hard and throbbing now, and he was sure his cock could cut pure neutronium. He hissed as his thumb swiped over the tip, imagining Vina's fingers teasing Una's nipples into hard peaks. Vina then slowly swept her hands down Una's body, her thumbs catching on the bottom of the brunette's bikini before pulling them down her shapely legs. Chris' strokes quickened all the more as both women were now fully on display, all perfect skin, soft curves, and wind-tossed hair. Their smiles remained playful and teasing as they came together again, lavishing each other with caresses and kisses.

Chris moved his fist even harder and faster as the sensual image played in his mind, the heat starting to pool low in his stomach. He saw Una lean close to whisper in Vina's ear, which made Vina blush. The blonde bit her lip and her eyes had a mischievous sparkle as she nodded. Their seductive smiles came Chris' way again as Una took Vina by the hand and led her to a nearby palm tree. Una guided Vina so she would lean back against it, and they kissed each other soft and slow. Vina closed her eyes when they parted, easing back against the tree. Una then proceeded to kiss her way down Vina's body, taking extra time to lick and suck her nipples. Chris' breath hitched as he pulled harder on his cock, his mouth going dry as Una neared Vina's pubic mound. Vina's fingers sank into Una's dark hair, and she put her left leg over Una's shoulder to give her better access.

"Oh, fuck..." Chris choked out as his fist pumped faster, and then Vina's eyes rolled back in her head as a moan escaped her lips. He could tell by the movements of Una's head that she was licking Vina's pussy, and how he yearned to know that taste! The expression on Vina's face was pure pleasure, and he envied Una for eliciting such a response. Not that he wasn't turned on by Una, far from it! He thought it somewhat a pity that her back was now to him, but not totally since he could feast his eyes on Vina rocking her hips for more, the action making her breasts sway and bounce. God, how he wanted to touch her, and he stroked himself even harder as he chased his release. Una put a hand between Vina's legs, and then Vina cried out in ecstasy as the brunette slid two fingers into her. It was too much for Chris, and he let out a roar as the orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. He bucked his hips as his vision went white, giving a few more hard pulls before the warm fluid spilled over his hand. He kept stroking his oversensitized flesh as he trembled through the aftershocks, gradually slowing his movements. His breathing regulated as he floated on his high, his body feeling sated and pliant.

Chris straightened his right leg as he let himself relax, and he could feel a familiar ache in his muscles. He wondered if Tango had heard him, and in the next moment couldn't bring himself to care. It had been quite a while since he last jerked off, and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt. It was good to know he was able to pleasure himself like this, and then he realized he hadn't given much thought to how the Talosians were likely watching and feeling with him. Again, he couldn't bring himself to care since he was still in orgasmic bliss.

With his eyes still closed, Chris replayed the fantasy in his head. It wasn't unusual for both Vina and Una to be on his mind at the same time. Truth be told, in all the years since leaving Talos he'd had similar fantasies. He'd often imagined how it could have been if Vina had gone with him, the two of them having a life together. Or perhaps, if both were willing, having a life with Vina and Una. While plural relationships weren't as frowned upon as they were centuries ago, they were still unusual. Still, Chris dared to imagine that they could have made it work. He remembered how the Talosians tried to make him choose a mate, and while his offer to stay with Vina in exchange for Una and Colt's freedom had been an easy decision to make, he could admit to himself that making a choice between Vina and Una would have been more difficult.

As Chris came back to himself he felt a tinge of guilt. Not so much about the fantasy itself but that Vina wasn't it's main focus. Una, or what he could have had with her, was still a part of him. Perhaps for always. Vina made it clear that she understood, but he still thought she deserved all of him when he was ready to take that step. He supposed he could have the Talosians bring up an illusory Una to join him and Vina... No, that would be too weird since the real Una was still out there. And it didn't seem fair to Vina.

"For God's sake, Pike. Talk to her about this!" Kat Cornwell's voice came unbidden into his head. Chris eyes flew open and he sat up, but no illusory figure of his late friend was there. He laughed quietly as he ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, yeah... still making things more difficult," he murmured wryly. Re-opening his eyes, he made a face as he saw the drying semen on his skin. Even though the mess wasn't real and it could disappear if he wanted it to, he still went to his feet and took another dip in the pond to clean himself up. The brisk water further reawakened his senses, and he emerged totally refreshed. As he fetched his towel he glimpsed over at Tango still happily grazing, and then dried himself before getting dressed. Picking up Tango's saddle, he resolved to open up to Vina when he got home.

_TBC..._


End file.
